


Burnout

by fullsunhhj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, M/M, Marriage, Unhappy Ending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunhhj/pseuds/fullsunhhj
Summary: When people grow, there's a tendency for them to fall apart.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Beloved Abe's cover of Burnout by Sugarfree. Cheers to the love we'll never have but still keep.

"Musta?"

"Ah... okay lang naman... ata?" Mahina akong natawa sa sinabi. Rinig ko ang malakas na pagpintig ng aking puso ngayong nagkausap na kami ulit ni Mark.

Tanaw mula sa kinauupuan namin ang mga sasakyang mabibilis ang takbo at mga ilaw na nagsasapawan sa kinang. Tahimik ang paligid habang nasa likod kami ng pick-up at dinadamdam ang malamig na simoy ng hangin.

Saglit akong napatingin kay Mark na seryoso lamang ang titig sa tanawin. Kahit magkatabi kami, pakiramdam ko ang layo layo niya. Baka nga kahit kailan, kahit abot-kamay ko lang siya, 'di talaga siya mapapasakin...

Nahuli niya akong pinagmamasadan siya kaya umayos ako ng upo.

"What are you thinking?" Mark said and I only smiled. "Ikaw."

Umiwas siya ng tingin sa 'kin. Kung ako lang 'yung Haechan noon, iisipin kong kinikilig siya kaya 'di na naman niya ako matignan. Ganoon kasi si Mark noon, e. Kunwaring ayaw pa pero kinikilig naman talaga. Pero... noon 'yun. Hindi na ako 'yung Haechan na 'yun.

Marami nang nagbago.

Natawa na lang ako nang mahina para maibsan ang kahihiyan. "Ang ibig kong sabihin, ikaw, kumusta ka na?" Napatingin siya sa akin dahil sa tanong ko.

"I'm good..." aniya't matipid na ngumiti't pinaglaruan ang daliri.

Buti naman... Masaya ako para sa'yo.

"Miss na kita..." mahina kong bulong habang nangingilid na ang luha sa 'king mata.

"Miss na miss na kita, Mark... Anong nangyari sa 'tin?"

Wala na. Bumuhos na 'yung luhang kanina ko pa pinipigilan. Nakita ko siyang bumuntong hininga at suminghot.

Nasasaktan ka rin ba, Mark? May pag-asa pa ba?

"Miss na rin kita, Haechan... Sobra sobra pa..." Lumakas lalo ang pag-iyak ko't naramdaman kong hinawakan niya ang kamay ko.

"I'm sorry for hurting you so much, Haechan... I know y-you'll never forgive me for all the pain I caused yo—"

"Ano ka ba, Mark. Hindi mo naman kasalanang hindi mo ako mahal..." mahinang kong sabi.

Narinig ko na ang paghikbi niya matapos kumawala ng mga katagang iyon sa aking bibig. Pareho kaming umiiyak habang magkahawak kamay. Ano bang kasalanan namin sa tadhana at kinailangan naming masaktan nang ganito?

"Alam mo ba, na-realize ko, buong buhay pala ikaw lang kasama ko. Simula bata tayo, nandyan ka na para sa 'kin. Hanggang mag-high school na tayo, college—lahat ng okasyon at pangyayari nandoon ka. Nandoon ka noong sumusuko na ako, noong pinaglalaban ko 'yung gusto kong course kina Mama, noong namatay sila Lolo, noong nanalo kami sa competition at sumuporta ka pa rin kahit may exams kinabukasan, noong 'di ako natutulog para mag-aral sinamahan mo ako... Lahat..."

Ramdam ko ang paghaplos niya sa aking kamay dahil sa panginginig nito.

"Ang daming alaala, Mark. Bawat bagay, ikaw lang naaalala ko. Hindi ko rin alam paano pero noong kalagitnaan ng college... nagkaganito na. Naiintindihan ko naman kasi... baka ganoon talaga 'no? When people grow, there's a tendency for them to grow apart..."

Umiling siya. "Naging busy lang tayo sa kanya-kanya nating buhay, Haechan..."

"Hindi, e. Kasi ako, kahit busy ako gusto ko ikaw lang kasama ko. Gusto ko sa bawat panalo, sa lahat ng talo ko sa buhay, sa'yo ko lang ibabahagi 'yun. Bakit naman noong umamin ako, doon mo 'ko iniwan?" Natigilan siya sa paghaplos.

Kahit mahirap, tinitigan ko lang siya sa mata. Sobrang ganda ng mata niya—para akong nalulunod. Gusto kong punasan ang luhang tumutulo mula doon, gusto ko siyang halikan at bulungan siyang magiging okay din ang lahat... magiging okay din tayo... pero hindi pwede.

"Pinagkait mo... kahit pagkakaibigan sa 'kin... Lahat ng pinagsamahan natin, binitawan mo agad..."

Sobrang sakit ng dibdib ko na parang mauubusan na ako ng hangin. Lalo lang siyang umiling.

"Haechan, I'm sorry..."

"Okay lang, Mark. Matagal na kitang napatawad. Mahal kita, e. Pero alam mo 'yun? Tangina, minahal lang naman kita, Mark. Ba't nawala na sa akin lahat pagkatapos noon? Kasalanan bang mahalin ka?"

"Haechan, kilala mo si Papa—"

"Alam ko. Alam kong hindi ka nila matatanggap. Pero bakit kay Lienne, nagawa mo naman siyang ipaglaban?"

"Iba 'yun, Haechan—"

"Ah. Iba 'yun kasi mas mahal mo siya ganoon ba?" Napayuko siya't umiling.

"Sana... sana hindi mo na lang ako hinalikan noong gabing 'yon. At nung sumunod pang mga gabi. Sana hindi mo na lang ako kinantahan bago matulog at binulong sa 'king mahal mo ako..."

"Sana hindi mo na lang pinaramdam lahat ng 'yon kasi masakit... Sampung taon, Mark. Sampung taon tayong magkasama... bakit mo hinayaang mapunta lahat 'yun sa wala?"

"Haechan, I'm really sorry. 'Di ko na mababalik ang dati pero minahal kita..."

Minahal... minahal niya na lang ako...

May isasakit pa ba 'to, Lord?

Binalot ulit kami ng katahimikan at tanging mga hikbi lang namin ang naririnig. Crazy how we ended up like this.

Huminga ako nang malalim bago magtanong. "Wala na ba talaga?"

Tinignan niya rin ako sa mata. Kita ko ang pangungulila sa mga iyon.

"Mayroon pa... pero masyado na tayong nagkasakitan..."

Tumango ako at pinahid ang luha ko.

"Pwedeng payakap? Huli na 'to, please? Bibitawan na kita..."

Hindi na siya nag-aksaya ng oras at niyakap ako nang mahigpit.

"Mahal kita, Mark... Ang tagal kitang minahal... matagal din kitang mamahalin."

"Mahal din kita... I'm sorry..."

"Congrats sa kasal mo bukas. Masaya ako para sa'yo..."

Iniyak ko lang lahat sa tabi niya hanggang sa wala na akong maramdaman. Noong gabing 'yon, napagtanto kong masyado ako magbigay. Sa proseso ng pagbuo ko sa iba, unti-unti rin akong nauubos. Nakakapagod magmahal pero para kay Mark... handa akong pagdaanan ulit ang lahat.

Masuwerte akong mamuhay sa panahong nakasama ko siya at nabigyan ako ng pagkakataon na magmahal ng tulad niya. Marami ang nagbago sa paglipas ng panahon pero sigurado akong pareho pa rin ang nararamdaman ko. I don't think I'll ever find a love like this.

Ngayon ay nakikita ko siyang naghihintay sa altar... ngunit hindi para sa akin. Nakatayo lang ako sa pinakalikod at sa pinakagilid dahil nahihiya ako. Marami kaming umiiyak at sa totoo lang, masaya ako. Masaya ako kasi may mag-aalaga kay Mark. May magpapaalala sa kanya na karapat-dapat siya sa pagmamahal at walang kulang sa kanya. May magmamahal sa kanya nang buo at walang pag-aalinlangan. 

Even though it pains me, I have accepted our end.

It's true that humans have a weird obsession with things in the past—may it be feelings, memories, people—things we cannot have and reach anymore.

And Mark? He's that kind of obsession.

He's something in the past I cannot have anymore.


End file.
